Dante vs Spawn
by Golden Gecko
Summary: Just as the title says. Jason Wynn has hired the ultimate demon slayer to take care of the ultimate rogue demon.
1. The Employer

**(A/N: Please read & review. I have never read the comics on either DMC or Spawn but I have seen both animated series and I have a great deal of respect for both characters. Not to mention I saw the movie for Spawn and played all the DMC games. I thought this would be an awesome idea and was surprised when I saw that no one had thought of it sooner. I will admit this story was kind of rushed and is not the best showcase of my skills as a writer but this is something I wanted to do for fun and wanted to bring these two characters together in a slugfest! I leave it up to you, the reader, whether I did these two justice and you had a great time reading this or should I just quit while I'm a head?)**

* * *

Dante stepped off the plane as it arrived at the New York Airlines terminal. He had not carried his sword nor his guns on the plane. He was going to have them shipped another way via a "special" customs.

He went through the long narrow hall that was connected to the plane's doorway. He checked his ticket at the service desk and walked outside. He took a long breath and then looked around the parking lot that he was now in. He saw a limousine parked almost right in front of the door that lead outside to the parking lot. The driver was holding a sign that had Dante's name on it.

Dante went over to it and said, "I'm Dante."

The driver through the sign aside and pulled from under his suit a small sub machine gun! He pointed it at Dante's stomach and said, "Are you lying?"

Dante looked at the man with his stone blue eyes and shook his head no. The driver waved his gun over to the back passenger door and said, "Mr. Wynn would like to see you, right now!" The driver opened the door to allow Dante inside the limo.

Dante kept staring at the driver while he still had that small machine gun pointed at him. Dante then entered the vehicle and the driver shut the door behind him. He then put the gun back under his suit and got in the limo. He put the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot and into the city streets.

As Dante looked out the window at the New York landscape he realized that he was in a whole other world from the one he had just left. The world he had left he was in control but now he was in New York and playing Wynn's game. He definitely did not like that; he knew a little about Jason Wynn and how he was almost mentioned every two months in a newspaper. He knew that this Jason Wynn was a dangerous man and not to be taken lightly but he also figured that any demon that would mess with somebody like Jason Wynn must be pretty powerful!

They arrived at the Civil Defense building and Dante saw his door open. He saw the driver holding the door and motioning him out of the car. He stepped out and looked up at the top of the building. He then looked at the driver coldly and then looked at the entrance to the building. The entrance was covered with guards who were armed to the teeth with machine guns! Dante looked at the heavy security with amusement and had a small smile slide across his face. He was amused at the idea that this Jason Wynn thought this heavy security and arsenal would keep this demon or even himself out. Dante had fought many demons and he knew that Jason would need more then just flashy human security to keep any kind of demon out. Not only that but Dante figured that this demon was exceptionally powerful otherwise he probably wouldn't even be here.

He began to walk towards the entrance and the driver stayed by the door. He saw the look in the security guys' eyes and they were not afraid of him at all. Dante knew that they had no idea what he was capable of.

He entered through the front doors and entered the main lobby. He walked towards the information desk and looked right at the receptionist. She was quite the sexy girl and looked more like she belonged on the cover of a Penthouse cover then behind a desk in this barren building of evil men.

She looked at him with fear and barely got out, "May I help you, sir?"

Dante eased himself towards her and starred at her with those stone blue eyes of his. He then eased a smirk across his face and said, "I have an appointment with Mr. Jason Wynn."

The girl retracted her neck back in disbelieve but he just looked back at the security at the front entrance and then returned his gaze back to the girl and said, "I'm Dante."

She then shook her head in agreement with him and said, "O.K"

Dante turned his head around back to the security and thought to himself how nice and polite this girl had been to him. He was a little pleased to see a nice person in this city. He then turned his head back around to face this nice person and what was proven to him once again was that he is in a different world.

What met his face was not this nice girl's face but a muzzle of a machine gun. It was some kind of modified Uzi. Then he heard from the girl behind the desk, a vile and despicable voice; far different from her sweet voice she had earlier. "This way Mister Dante and don't pull any shit!"

Now it was Dante who retracted his neck back in disbelieve. He watched as the woman stepped from out behind the desk and motioned him to follow her. He had a cold gaze full of annoyance at the girl's deception. He followed her to some elevator doors. He entered the elevator and he saw the woman push one of the top buttons. She still had the gun firmly aimed at him and all Dante could think was to the top floor, 'I haven't even seen this Jason Wynn and already I hate his guts!'

The elevator doors opened and he exited. The girl exited with him and lead him down a long hallway with the Uzi close to his back. They soon reached a door with an inscription on it: _Head of Eastern Civil Defense: Jason Xavier Wynn_

Dante turned the knob on the door and entered the room. The girl still had the gun at his back as he eased the door open. When Dante enter the room the girl stepped inside with him and introduced him. "Mister Dante is here to see you, sir."

Looking around curiously, Dante saw a desk at the end of the room. Behind the desk was a chair that was turned towards this huge window that looked down to the streets below. Dante could see that there was somebody in the chair staring out of the window.

The chair did not move when he heard a voice from behind it. The voice was light in nature and very calm but it had a supremely dark sound to it. It was the sound of a very intelligent leader - almost a conquer. Who ever he was, he had a supremely cool head and Dante could tell that this voice had a feel as if it had complete control of the situation. It was hard for Dante to just stand there with his cool demeanor and not to tear the place apart to prove the voice wrong. "Thank you Ms. Sandra, that will be all for now."

The girl gave Dante a very mean look but Dante was to busy giving one of his own to the chair to notice hers. He then heard from behind him, the woman cock her gun and say, "But sir, I know this man's reputation. Don't you want me to stay?"

"No, I have complete control of the situation. Now leave!"

She put the Uzi back where she first pulled it and closed the door behind her. Meanwhile, Dante still had that intense stair transfixed on the chair behind the desk. Dante had such venom in his body for this man and he had not even seen his face! Dante could tell right then and there that he was a very extremely evil man.

Surveying the room, Dante looked for any other threats. He could sense that there was somebody else in the room but he couldn't see them. Whoever it was he sensed about as much evil emanating from this mystery person as off of Wynn.

Suddenly, the chair behind the desk spun violently around and in the chair was a middle aged man. This man had jet black hair with a very black goatee. He had on a dark business suit and it was very neatly pressed. This man in the chair had his hands interlocking each other as he stared at Dante with a coldness that was chilling to even Dante.

He looked at Dante for a short time and then decided to speak and what came out of his mouth was that scary calm voice that had told the girl to leave the room. "Do you know who I am?"

Dante's stair did not diminish. In fact, it only intensified. He waited for awhile and then said, "You are my employer."

"That's right. I have a problem that I think you and only you can fix." The man laid himself back in his chair and turned it back around towards the big window very slowly. He then began to speak again. "He's out there, somewhere. He got into my office week before last and how he got passed security is beyond my comprehension. I want this son of a bitch dealt with before he makes a move like that again. He told me that the next time he saw me he would kill me! Not in those exact words but…" Jason cut himself off thinking back to that night.

Dante did not even move when he answered Jason. "Taking down a demon like that isn't going to be easy."

Jason's eyes shot to the corner of his eyelids and peered at the floor. Then he spoke, "Your pay will be 1.5 million dollars. The money will be transferred to your account as soon as I see this fucker's head on a pike!"

"I don't do that."

Jason's chair spun around again and he blasted off his seat at Dante. "Goddamn it, I don't care what you do just bring me back some kind of proof that he's dead!"

Dante's fists tightened around themselves as Jason shouted at him. The more he heard this man's voice the more he became decided that he was more demon then human. Dante knew that he was pure human but he was a powerful human and he knew that in order to make a powerful demon you need a powerfully evil person first. Dante could almost smell the brimstone burning on this man's soul.

Jason caught a glimpse of Dante's fists tightening around themselves and he looked at Dante devilishly. "Mister Dante, I wouldn't recommend you do anything to hasty." Jason then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Dante heard this hard stomp on the office floor. He then heard another.

He looked to where Jason Wynn was standing and looked off to the right of him and saw about a three feet above Jason's head were these two small red lights. Dante looked at them curiously. He also saw an outline of a big body. He couldn't see any skin on the body but what he did see was metal. He kept staring until something in his mind snapped about the massive metallic body structure. He recognized it as being one of the most deadly assassins that ever existed. "Overkill?"

Jason looked over to the two red glowing lights and smiled at them. He then said to Dante, "Ah, you know of him, Mister Dante?"

Dante became very uneasy, "Yeah, I know of his reputation and what I've read in the papers."

Jason folded his arms behind his back and began to talk as he walked over to Overkill's position. "Then you know that he is supposedly dead."

"Killed by a well-armed maniac right here in the streets of New York."

"That well-armed maniac was none other then the demon I want you to eradicate!"

"I don't remember him being that big?"

"Well, we found him mutilated and it took us months to put the brain back together alone."

"Why don't you just send him out for your little demon problem if he's new and improved?"

"I wouldn't want to risk him getting destroyed again. Besides, he makes a hell of a bodyguard. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dante wasn't intimidated by Overkill's presence but he was a bit weary. As powerful as he was, Overkill had one of the most nastiest reputations on Earth. That was something even the demon slayer took notice of.

He watched as Jason returned to his seat. Jason coldly sat back down and re-eased himself in his leather black chair. Dante couldn't help but notice that everything that Jason did seemed ominous. Dante was not scared of Jason but he would have been a fool not to be intimidated.

"So, will you take the job?"

Dante's stair shifted a bit and then returned. "I will. For one reason only though."

Jason spun slowly back to the big window and asked, "Just out of plain curiosity, what is your one reason?"

"I can sense the tremendous amount of evil this demon is exhibiting, any evil that strong I can't pass up." Dante turned to walk out and then stopped. He then slowly turned his head and said, "Oh, by the way Mr. Wynn, I can also sense evil on you like a bad cologne. Powerful amounts. Maybe when I'm done, you and me can have another chat?"

"It'll be a short one." Jason Wynn not even budging from his position.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Dante slammed the door behind himself and walked out of the building.

Jason continually stared out the window and watched Dante walk off from above. He then heard Overkill's maniacal and robotic voice. "Do you want me to take care of him?"

"No Overkill, you know this man's reputation as well as I. He would have no problem taking you down and I can't afford you getting damaged again."

"What the hell did you make all these repairs on me for if I can't do anything with them?"

"Patience Overkill, your time will come but not now. I need both of them out of the way before you can be any use to me. Besides, I believe somebody else is going to take care of them so you and me can reap this city."

"Who might that be?"

Without warning, a haunting and homicidal laugh filled the room. A squeaking demonic tune which was music to Jason's ears. Though Overkill was less then thrilled. He was immensely intimidated by the evil chuckling.

Jason just calmly uttered, "A friend."


	2. The Meeting

Dante calmly walked down the sidewalks of the decaying city toward his apartment. He was somewhat calmed by the fact that nobody was looking at him strangely. He had walked down many streets in small villages around the world and always got the same look from people. Here in New York he felt semi-normal. Here he was - a red trench coat, the black strap-on gloves with matching boots and a belt that had a mean looking skull with eagle wings on the side and not a one person dared to glance at him. He figured that maybe it was because the people there kept to themselves and if they did make a move to notice, he would do something to them for their reaction or they really didn't care to notice him at all. Dante's thoughts were put at ease by that fact it was one way or the other.

When he arrived at the address of the apartment building he'd be staying in, which he had received before coming to New York, he looked at it with disgust. The building looked as if it had been condemned for years and nobody really took time out of their schedule to destroy it. This was how rundown it looked. It was so beaten and in disrepair that not a person even cared to bring a pair of tools to dismantle its inner structure.

He moved to the front of the building and opened the one door. He stepped inside and his boot hit a creaky old wooden floorboard. He stepped off of it quickly thinking that he would fall through into a dark abyss if he put too much weight on it. He put his foot on one of the boards right next to it and that one creaked at him even louder then the last. He rolled his eyes and moved on inside. He stood on the wooden floor afraid of falling through.

After his cautious entrance he looked around the bottom floor and wondered if anybody was staying there period. It looked like nobody had been in the place for ages. The wood on the floor and the walls had green aging mildew on them and only a small, red light lit up a small compressed staircase right next to a small service desk. This desk was placed in a dark corner of the room to Dante's right. He looked at the desk like it was more of a ghost then an object. Dante noticed a picture right next to the staircase and it was nearly faded away. It was a picture of a serene lake front. With trees and a faded barge. The barge was connected to a brown blotch of obsceneness. Light brown creases ran all along the picture from so many years of ageing and abuse.

He approached the service desk like it was an ancient evil that he could not sense. He looked it over and saw that it to had that green, vile, mossy look. It also had a small bell to the left. Dante looked at it intensely. Not because he was afraid of a small bell nor the building itself, he was just overwhelmingly curious to what would happen if he ringed it. He put his hand over it and rung it three times.

He heard a muffled cough come from a door behind the service desk. He turned his attention to it. He then saw it slowly ease open and saw an old black man step out. Dante could barely see inside the room beyond but he could see that it was somewhat furnished. He watched as the old black man slowly approached the desk and then in an ancient and battle-hardened voice he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Dante's eyes did not intimidate the old man not for one moment and he could tell this. "I ordered a room over the phone. I'm Dante."

The old black man eerily chuckled at him and then said, "O.K boy, let me check my records here." He turned around and put a single hand to his back from old age surging through his spine.

On that hand, Dante noticed, an ugly mangled scar. The kind that humans get from a bad fire burn. The old man went back into the room behind the service desk and stayed in there for about two minutes.

While the old man searched his records, Dante was left a little un-eased about the condemned building. He thought to himself that the dark atmosphere of the apartment building was more ominous then most demonic monsters he had faced. Dante then ran his index finger down the desk and he looked at the tip of his finger. He saw a lot of dust and wasn't surprised. He had done it because he thought that maybe there was an actual evil presence in the building but he sensed none. The "wiping of dust" ritual was just to make sure. Usually in an evil building every piece of furniture is connected to the presence. By lightly touching one single piece he could determine whether or not the building was possessed.

When the old black man returned he had a key in his hand. It looked very old and used. Dante stared at it. The old black man handed it to him and said, "You'll be in room 8. It's the last door to your left on the second floor. Oh, and don't disturb the couple in room number 4. They like their privacy."

The old man returned to his room and Dante whispered the words, "Thank you."

The old man gave him a wave-off and a grumble not even turning his head to face him. He shut the door behind him and that was the last Dante ever saw of him.

Spinning the key on his finger, Dante then put it in his pocket. He slowly ascended the steps and came to a hallway. He also came to another set of steps but he followed the hallway. Following it all the way down to the end he stopped at a door with a black number 4 written with black marker. Listening, he couldn't hear anything but he figured he didn't want to. Cocking his brow he moved on coming to a door with no number on it. He took his room key out of his pocket and looked at it. He saw no number on it either even though the man downstairs told him room number 8. No number on the key. No number on the door. Must be the right door. He inserted the key inside the doorknob and slowly twisted it. He heard a click of the tumblers releasing and then pulled the key back out.

He entered the room quietly hoping that it was his room. When he was fully inside, he shut the door behind himself and inspected his new living quarters. It was a small room with not much in the way of filling necessities. He looked over to his left and saw a small prison like bed. It had a steel frame with a stained mattress on it. He really didn't need to worry about viruses nor diseases since he couldn't contract anything like that no matter how deadly. He then saw next to that a small shower stall with no shower curtain. Looking a little to the right of that and right in front of him was a shot out window and the breeze from outside was blowing a holey looking drape. Dante's sights began to move to the right wall and he saw a small dresser with one drawer. On top of it was a rotary dial phone. Dante thought to himself that the place was really outdated if all they had were rotary dial phones.

Walking over to the window, Dante moved the drapes and peered down into the streets and saw nothing but moving hoards of humans. It was a nice view though. He walked away leaving the Swiss cheese-like drapery to hang. He sat on the mattress and when he did he sunk down almost to the floor. He interlocked his fingers and gave the place one final glance and said to himself, "Better then nothing."

He then fell into a spaced state where not even the yelling people and the wailing sirens fazed him. He tried to sense out the demon's energy but there was plenty of evil beings in the city and the mere weight of it made it hard to find the demon. However, he found the demon in just three minutes. His mind waded through the evil energy until it came to a tremendously powerful and evil spirit. He could sense that this one brought all of it together. As if the evil energy surrounding it was just feeding it. This demon, whatever it was, was definitely at the center of it. As if the evil forces in the city had accumulated themselves for over a hundred years for this one evil entity.

Dante focused on the supreme evil energy for at least two hours before he heard a knock at his door. He got up from the stained mattress and went to the door. He unlocked it and only opened it a crack. He cautiously looked through the door and saw a small but well built man standing outside.

This man was wearing a black uniform and had a military hat on. He had a stern look on his face like he had been interupted from something. He was carrying a long brown box with world customs' stickers on the package. He produced an electronic signing board.

Dante opened the door completely and signed for it. The black uniformed guy then gave the package to him and then marched down the hallway like he was late for some unknown military drill. Dante just smiled at him. The black ops couriers were always the same no matter what country he was in.

Dante closed his door and locked it. He then sat the package down on the stained mattress and looked at it in joy. He opened it up and what was in it was a long black case. It was locked by two flip locks; one on each side of the case.

Slowly, Dante flipped the one on the left and then the one on the right. He then gently eased open the long black case. Inside he saw three things. He saw his black leather gun & sword combination holster strap. He slipped that over his head after he took off his red trench coat. He also saw his two guns; Ebony & Ivory. He took the two pistols out and slipped them into their respectable holsters. He then put his coat back on. He then began to look for his sword and found it strapped inside on the lid of the case. He released it and slid it onto his back. Where it got hooked to was a magnetic piece on the back of the gun & sword strap. Dante cracked his knuckles inside his strapped gloves. He was ready for action.

He closed the case back up and set it on the stand. It was longer then the stand and the stand was so weak that the heavy case made the desk a bit wobbly.

He stepped outside his room and locked his door. He then went down the hallway, down the steps, and out the front door. He walked out into the New York midday and felt a small summer breeze hit him. He then turned to his left and began to casually walk.

Now, he definitely expected to get some jeers but the more he walked, the more he saw people keep their heads down at him. He had never seen a city so good at minding its own business. Dante respected it a little. It was a true art form. They didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother them.

He walked for a long time before he came to a wide alleyway with a huge graffiti sign that simply read:_ RAT CITY_. It was in big bold lettering and had been sprayed by a person who didn't look like they had had much practice in graffiti.

Dante turned in the alleyway and began to walk down it. As he walked, he sensed an eerie presence about the place. As if it was trying to draw something in. Like it had invisible lure that only certain people would hone in on. He felt a little upset but privileged that he could sense the lure. He also felt that power. He couldn't tell if he was closer or farther but this alleyway definitely had something to do with it.

He continued down into the inner darkness of self-named Rat City. He finally came to one of the many ends of Rat City and saw two bums drinking whiskey in a corner.

One was a middle aged black man with a red cap and a long, light, tan coat on. The other was a somewhat heavyset elderly white man with a white mustache. His hair, or what was left of it, was also white. They both had one thing in common; they were chugging the whiskey like there was no tomorrow. Dante slowly approached them. Hoping not to startle them because they looked pretty well drunk and they might do something stupid and he didn't want to resort to violence.

The black man saw him approaching first. He gave Dante an ice cold stair. He then got up and got a big smirk on his face as he struggled to get himself on his feet. He talked to Dante as soon as he had his balance in check which took him a long time to gain. "Well, what do we have here? What the hell are you suppose to be - huh -some jacked-up Shakespearian reject?" He took another big swig of the whiskey.

The elderly white guy got up having a harder time getting to his feet but it became apparent afterwards that it wasn't because he wasn't drunk. "Don't mind Bobby, he just can't hold his Jim Beam."

Dante starred at both of them. He could smell the despair emanating off of their souls. If this strong demon was anywhere in New York, he would definitely be here. Despair, hate, vengeance, physical and emotional pain. The perfect breeding ground for hellish chaos.

Dante figured that the black guy by the name of Bobby wouldn't know nothing but the elderly white wino might know at least something. He could feel all of the emotional agony coming off of this poor soul but he could also sense a sort of inherit knowledge deep inside of him. He approached the elderly man carefully as not to frighten him. He then looked him straight in the eye as he towered over the guy. "What's your name?"

The guy looked at him mysteriously and then replied, "Scarab."

"Please to meet you Scarab, I'm Dante." Dante was glad he found someone who was very cooperative but, of coarse, there was his worse half.

"Look man, we want no trouble! Now whatever kind of shit you been into we don't want none of it coming down here!"

Dante cocked his head towards him and stared at him with those stone blue eyes of his. That pure snow white hair and pale skin making the black wino nervous. The demon hunter's face stretched in a small smile and said, "I didn't come down here to escape, I came here to hunt."

Scarab gave him a scared look. "Hunt what?"

Bobby smacked his head and looked at his friend. "Jesus man, don't you get it, he's here for Al!"

Dante's curiosity peaked slightly.

Scarab just told Bobby to be quite and then looked back at Dante. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Down here for Al?"

"I don't know who that is."

"So what are you doing here?"

"There is a demon here and hunting season has begun."

Bobby smacked Scarab on the shoulder, "See man, I told you he was down here for Al!"

Dante's curiosity getting even more peaked by the moment. "This Al, he's a demon huh?"

"No!" Scarab shouted out. "He's just a little lost. Besides, he keeps the alleys safe."

"You may think he does but I can feel this demon and believe me he is no savior." Dante talking more to himself then to the winos.

Suddenly, Dante felt an ancient evil behind him. Not as dominate as the demon he was hunting but still powerful and old. Dante tore his sword from his back and looked in the darkness.

An old man, very tall and very skinny looking stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a raggedy brown trench coat and he had his hands in his pockets. He looked at Dante with a cold stair and said, "Who's looking for the Hell spawn?" The voice even intimidated Dante to a certain degree.

Dante looked at the old man and said, "I am."

"Who are you kid?"

"Dante."

The old man backed up a step with very wide eyes. In a scarred voice he uttered, "The demon slayer!"

"Yeah" Dante's voice cooler then ice. "Who are you?"

The old man took a step towards Dante trying to fake some courage against the demon slayer. "Cogliostro!"

"I know you. You use to be a demon yourself."

"Yeah well, that's behind me now." Dante nor Cogliostro noticed but both Scarab and Bobby were gone. Probably sensing that something was wrong and they definitely shouldn't stay in the area.

Dante stared at Cogliostro. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Dante nodded his head in sarcasm. He didn't believe this guy at all. A former demon with a huge reputation in the black arts. No way.

Dante then felt a presence behind him drop out of nowhere. He felt it ooze into the alleyway like a bad plague. Dante just cocked his head in the direction behind him but did not look at the form. He knew exactly what it was.

From behind him he heard a deep and strong voice say, "Who's looking for me, old man?"

Dante knew this was the monster he was looking for. "I am."


	3. The Rumble

**(A/N: This is it! The moment you have been waiting for! The legendary demon slayer Dante does battle one-on-one with the chosen general of Hell's army Spawn! Who will win? Is the fight really that good? Does it really suck? Read & review!)**

* * *

Dante turned to face the demon and sure enough he got more then what he bargained for. He looked the demon over. It's red cape being blown by some strange wind. Those bright, pure green eyes staring a hole right through him.

"Is this it? Is this the jerk-off looking for me?" The voice was so deep and so demonic sounding but at the same time lost and lonely.

Dante looked at him with a stand-off stance. He tightened his fists right into black-gloved hammers and stared at the demon. "Yeah, I'm the jerk-off!"

Cogliostro spoke from behind Dante, "Listen Hell Spawn, this guy is not to be taken lightly. He's taken down more demons then you could ever imagine!"

Those green eyes didn't even twitch. "I'm not scared of this pansy!"

Dante slowly unsheathed his sword and just shot a sick smile at him. "You should be!"

The fight was on! They both went at each other like charging bulls. Cogliostro faded off into the shadows and Dante and Spawn were left to battle.

Swinging his sword back, Dante held to it firm but two chains came out of the dark mass that was Spawn. They latched onto Dante's sword and flung him right into one of the brick walls that made up the alleyway. Dante made an imprint in it but did not go through. He fell to the ground with Spawn's chains still wrapped around his sword. Spawn picked him up by his sword and slammed him into another wall. Again, Dante fell to the ground like a dead piece of meat. If he was human he probably would have been killed right then and there.

Jumping back up and in one quick, fluid motion he sheathed his sword and pulled out his guns. Ebony and Ivory roared out as he blasted the black mass that was the Hell Spawn and Al was rocked by the bullets. He was knocked back so much that he crashed right through a brick wall behind himself. He laid there and began to shake off the rubble. Dante just stepped over the collapsed brick wall with a deadly swagger.

Spawn wrapped his chains around Dante's feet and tripped him. He fell right onto his back and Spawn got right on top of him. His chains produced small blades which began to rotate on the metal having the effect of a chainsaw. He moved his chains right up to Dante's face and began moving them closer to it. Dante had Ivory up to block the chains as he struggled to find a good position to shoot the demon. The chains meanwhile were producing a wave of sparks from hitting the gun.

Dante finally got Ebony into Spawn's ribs and began shooting violently into his body. Spawn rolled off Dante and again; in one fluid motion, he put his guns back, unsheathed his sword, and slammed it right for Spawn's face.

A huge blade shot out of Spawn's hand and blocked Dante's blade. The two metals crashed against each other both of unearthly origin. Spawn knocked Dante off and about back to his feet. He was now standing upright as another black blade sprouted out of his other hand. Spawn went at Dante with the two blades like a mad swordsman maniac. Dante blocked all the assaults with his sword and they fought like that all the way back to the entrance of Rat City.

There, Spawn's blades sucked back inside his hands and Dante tore out his guns and put his sword back. Dante began a shooting barrage but Spawn dodged every bullet and wrapped his chains around Dante's throat. He lifted him into the air by the neck and squeezed as hard as he could with his chains. Dante about dropped his guns as he was choked almost into unconsciousness. Spawn slammed Dante into another brick wall but this one Dante went straight through.

He flew right into a factory that was making sharp metal objects. He crashed through three conveyer belts leaving a path of destroyed metal. He wasn't quite sure what the sharp metal objects were but they were all different shapes and sizes. His body came to a halt at about the forth conveyer belt.

Spawn came flying in through the hole in the wall right after him. If there were any people working in the factory they were all gone now. Dante had only a split second to react before the demon would be right on top of him again. He rolled right out of the way and Spawn crashed right through the conveyer belt Dante was under. It didn't effect him much and he stood right up. His cape still being fluttered by that weird wind.

Dante then saw Spawn's cape tails begin to outstretch and extend. They slide on the conveyer belts like two red, demon snakes. Dante got up on his feet and shot at the tails. They retracted almost hissing at Dante.

Hell's reluctant general launched himself after the failed attempt with his cape tails and grabbed Dante's throat with his hand. He slammed him right into a wall. Dante's body cracked the wall horribly and Spawn began to squeeze his throat.

Dante aimed his guns right for the chest but two of Spawn's chains hooked onto the guns and threw them clear across the room. After that, the chains latched onto his hands and began to turn his wrists to the point of breakage. Spawn began growing spikes on his hand that had Dante by the throat. Spawn looked right into his stone blue eyes with his pure green ones and simply said, "Slay this!"

Feeling the spikes poking his throat, Dante knew Spawn was going to thrust them straight through. He turned his leg a bit and kicked Spawn as hard as he could in the knee and heard something crack. Dante dropped to the ground and Spawn about lost his footing. The red, trench-coated son of Sparda rolled twice and grabbed his guns. He aimed them right at Spawn but Spawn grabbed his own knee and cracked it right back into place.

Dante began another barrage of bullets but Spawn just jumped right onto the piping structure of the building close to the roof. He then moved on it like a fast-paced lizard on a tree limb. His cape dragging behind him like misshapen red wings. Dante kept shooting and shooting as much as he could.

Suddenly, The cape extended from Spawn and covered half of the room's ceiling. Dante lowered his guns in surprise. The cape began to enfolded Dante's body and wrapped him up like a red-wrapped mummy. It hoisted him up to the top and muffled grunts came from the demon slayer. Spawn just looked at him squirm as he grappled the piping like an animal.

Then, The slayer blasted out of the cape like a burning phoenix. Dante had a red ora around him and aimed his guns straight for Spawn. Spawn was so shocked that before he could launch a counter-offensive, Dante blasted him right out of the building. Spawn crashed through the top of the building and crashed on the street below.

Dante watched as he slammed through the brick by the force of his guns. Green, neon blood spraying from the uncountable number of bullet wounds. Dante holstered his guns and walked with his trademark swagger out to the demon.

When he got outside, Spawn was gone. He saw the hole that he had made but no demon. Dante ripped out his sword and looked around. Twisting his head right and left. Looking franticly for the demon.

Suddenly, two huge pillars of metal blasted out of the ground on both sides of him. He knew it was the demon. What he was up to - Dante had no idea. Then, green lighting blasted out of the top of the metal pillars and began electrocuting Dante. The Hell Spawn bursted out of the ground and when he did, his cape was morphed into those metal pillars. His cape was normal on him but the more it flowed out, the more metallic it got until it was just the pillars.

The green lighting lifted the demon slayer into the air as he wailed in pain. Spawn watched in sick calm delight as the slayer got barbequed. The slayer's eyes began to glow red and he gained control of his body again. That red ora came over him again and Dante twisted his sword towards the green electricity. The bolts bounced off Dante's blade and hit Spawn right in the chest. It knocked him back right into a glass building across the street.

The son of Sparda watched the metal pillars form back into the demon's cape and go with him. Spawn had flown right over the traffic and right into the glass building. He crashed right through about seven cubicals until coming to a stop by some elevator doors.

He got up and shook the glass off of him. He stared at the red trench-coated menace as now Dante had that red aura dissipate and his eye were back to normal too. Dante stared at Spawn with intense eyes.

People were stopping their cars in mid-traffic to look at the two. They were both in broad daylight so they could be seen by anybody who stopped to take a look. Dante and Spawn both looked at the spectators. Dante didn't even turn his gaze off the green orbs of Spawn's eyes. "I suggest that you people get out of here - now!"

Spawn's gaze never faltered from Dante. "You heard him people! Assholes and elbows!"

Some people got right back in their cars and took off. Others stayed to take pictures and stair at the two. Dante shrugged his shoulders, "I tried."

Spawn's cape floated under traffic and grabbed a hold of Dante's ankles. It tripped him while still keeping a tight grip on him. Dante put his arms up in front of him still keeping his grip on his sword. The cape dragged him under the traffic towards Spawn. Dante bounced lightly off the road as he was dragged. He hit cars and sent them flying. Most people in the area began to run. While other people in cars slammed on their brakes to stop from hitting halted traffic.

Dante was dragged right into the office building and flung into a side desk by a wall. He crashed through it and about had his head go right through the wall.

Dante pulled his head out of the small hole caused by the crash and arose to his feet quite stunned. His balance was off but he quickly regained it.

He charged the demon with his sword pointed right for Spawn's heart. Spawn's chains shot out to meet the sword but both of them were knocked away by the blade. Dante drove the point straight into Spawn's chest and a blast of green blood flowed out of the penetration point. Spawn was knocked back as his body weight hung on the sword. Dante drove the sword in deeper and Spawn howled in pain. Dante had the sword driven right through his body as the other end was dripping with green blood. Spawn was hardly dead.

Dante almost had the hilt as well driven through when Spawn grabbed Dante's face. "I'm not dead yet, jerk-off!" He began sinking his black-clawed hand right into Dante's face. He then turned, with Dante still in-hand, and slammed him into the closest wall. Dante was sent straight through but still kept his grip on his sword.

The demon slayer was sent through four buildings' walls as Spawn drove him through each one more forcefully then the last. Finally, Dante was knocked loose from his own sword. He landed on some tiling floor in a tattoo parlor. He looked up at Spawn and Spawn grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled the blade from his body. He threw it on the ground and the sword bobbled on the floor by Dante's feet. Spawn knelt on one knee as green blood spilled out of his body. The wound healed fast though but Spawn was still feeling the effects of the sword as he almost laid in the green puddle.

Dante furiously picked up the sword and got off the ground. He lifted his sword high in the air to chop off Spawn's head but Spawn grabbed the slayer's sword before it got an inch to his neck. He then twisted his hand with Dante's hand in his grasp, that held the sword, and broke the slayer's wrist. Dante yelled in pain and came around with his leg and kicked Spawn.

Spawn was sent flying right out a huge, display glass window and hit a station wagon on the other end of the road. The station wagon was sent spinning away while Spawn hit an opposite building from the tattoo parlor.

Dante dropped his sword from his broken wrist. He grabbed his wrist with his other hand and snapped it back into place. Dante spun his previously broken wrist to see if it was okay. After he was sure it was working, he picked the sword back up with a vengeance.

He walked out the door and saw Spawn was covered in people taking pictures. He began walking across the road not giving one thought to traffic. As he approached, the gathered crowd around the demon was blasted away by some kind of enormous green-lit dome. He saw Spawn standing in the midst of it. He backed off from the powerful green dome that surged with energy. Dante's body began to light up with red fire. The green dome began to engulf his body and Spawn's green-lit eyes were pulsating with power.

The green dome encircled the slayer and as Dante screamed with pain from the power of the dome, he saw in the midst of it, that his hands and sword were starting to dissolve! They were melting off his body like they were dunked in acid! He felt his whole body begin to fade away from the acid effects of the green dome. Dante screamed as Spawn watched from afar his red, trench-coated nemesis melt away. Spawn knew that if he kept this up Dante would be turned into a small puddle of red and white skin-colored ooze.

Dante's dissolving hands began to shake as a bright red light shot out of Dante's eyes. It almost looked like his eyes had been blown right of his sockets. The beams stretched to at least the other side of buildings were Spawn was. Suddenly, Dante's screaming began to become powerful in nature and an enormous red beam enfolded Dante and shot straight into the sky with a magnitude that blew away the green dome that enfolded him. Spawn put his arms up to block his eyes from the bright red glow. The magnitude of the explosion of red light blew him back against the building and back down on the ground.

The red beam blew through the clouds in the sky right into almost Heaven itself. Spawn could hear Dante screaming in the big, thick, red pillar of light. Suddenly, the beam retracted itself and faded back down into the slayer's body. Dante stood in the middle of the wreaked road. He was panting hard and was exhausted. He was back to normal. His eyes were okay, his hands were back to their original solid selves and his whole body looked as nothing had happened but the landscape around the two told a different story.

Dante looked at Spawn and as he was still panting he asked, "Who are you?"

Spawn's head shook with fiery and he asked the same in both shock and anger. "Who the hell are you?" Spawn's spikes on his hands began to grow in size as they no longer became spikes but short dagger-looking blades. Dante grasped the hilt of his sword with both hands like a baseball bat and held it above his head.

Spawn dashed at Dante and took a slash at him with those dagger looking blades on his fists while Dante did his best to block them. They both slashed at each other all the way down the street. Until they came to a four way stop intersection.

Dante and Spawn both backed off in exhaustion. They looked at each other as both were wondering what they had to do to put the other down for good. They both knew they had to go to some extreme drastic measures.

Spawn was thinking what to do until he got an idea. A good one. His dagger like spikes went back to their normal size. He then enfolded himself in his cape and it turned into a silver reflective cover. It covered his entire body and it took the shape of an egg. It then floated above Dante and stayed about ten feet above him. Then, on the sides of the silver egg cover, came two long chains. They grew small blades on them and interlocked each other forming a huge circle in front of the metal shell. Like a strange, chain-metal clock. They began to spin creating a suction. Slow at first but speeding up with every passing moment.

Dante looked at in horror. He had fought plenty of demon's over the years but never anything like this.

As the chains spun faster, Dante felt suction from the things. They began to drag in cars and trees. These things were ripped apart by the spinning chains shear velocity. Dante then felt his body move with out him moving it. He was going to be dragged into the chains.

They kept sucking in debris as they kept getting faster. Dante had to think fast. He took his sword high in the air and planted it deep into the ground. With his free hand he took out one of his guns and began shooting up at the rotating chains. The bullets hit the moving chains and even the protective, silver egg casing but all they did was make green reflective sparks off the chains and casing.

Dante could feel that even though his sword was deeply planted he was still moving. His feet suddenly flew into the air as the suction became stronger and the chains moved faster. Dante dangled from the hilt of his sword as he gripped it for dear life. He kept shooting at the chains As they spun around like a violent, metal whirlwind.

Even glass was being broken out of frames and sucked into the chain-whirl-saw. Buildings started to bend in the wake of it. Bricks began to fly off others and tore to millions of pieces when they hit the chains. There were no people in the area so there were no people being dragged into the whirl chains.

Dante was now close to being sucked right out of the ground as the chains increased in speed again. The sword was slowly sliding out of the ground. Dante kept the barrage of bullets going until he was ripped straight out of the ground.

He flew towards the spinning chains as they hungrily awaited to devour him like everything else that had entered their path. Dante spun right up to them caught in their suction. Dante had only one hope of avoiding their killer vortex; he had to do it just right.

He came mere centimeters to crashing into the chains when suddenly a red aura came around him quickly. He stalled in the middle of the suction and drove his sword down on the chains as they spun. The chains fought against the blade to keep spinning but Dante's sword was too strong. The chains teeth caught on the bladed and ripped themselves right off. The little blades flew into their own vortex and destroyed themselves. The chains suddenly exploded with green-colored fire and both Dante and the silver egg casing were thrown into opposite directions.

Almost going through a building while the casing crashed through the top floor of a building, Dante was sent deep into the back street. He was punched into the sidewalk right next to another random building. He got up with much effort and shook off the effects. He looked at the edge of his sword and not a scratch was on it. He slightly smiled at this, holstered the gun he was shooting at the chains with, and began to walk over to the street were the casing was sent into.

When he got over to the street he saw a small crater in the street. He walked over and looked inside. He saw in a heap at the bottom was Spawn. Dante ripped out his guns. He began blasting in the hole and made a mess of the demon. Spawn's body became a mutilated, neon green carcass. Dante did not halt the shower of bullets either. Spawn's green blood flowed from the hole and he became engulfed in it.

Dante finally got tired of firing his guns and fell to one knee with his attention to the ground. He was exhausted. He put back his guns and drew out his sword again. He was ready to kill this demon. Dante sensed something strange though. That Spawn was gone. Dante stood up, beat to near unconciousness, and looked back in the hole and all he saw was a big puddle of green blood. He looked around but the demon was gone. Dante was so frustrated that he almost went into a psychotic frenzy but he kept his composure and sheathed his sword. He then walked away, leaving for good.


	4. The Recuperation

Spawn was sliding down one of the walls in Rat City. He walked while keeping his weight up by help of the brick wall. Green blood followed from his body as he dragged himself. He then collapsed in the middle of the alleyways. He held himself as he was slowly beginning to fade away. Suddenly he sensed a strange presence in front of him. He looked up and saw it was Cogliostro. The old man stood looking down at the broken demon.

Spawn gripped his ankle needing help. Cogliostro helped him up and began to drag him.

At Cogliostro's place they both ran into the old, white wino Scarab. He watched as Al was hauled into Cogliostro's secret workshop. Scarab couldn't help but comment, "Jesus Al, what the hell happen to you?"

Cogliostro looked at Scarab and said, "Not now! He's hurt pretty bad!"

"Is he going to be alright?"

Before Cogliostro closed the door on the old wino he replied, "I don't know."

Later, Spawn was back in good working order but still weary of the slayer. "Who the hell was that, old man?"

Cogliostro was nose deep in a big book on ancient mythology. "I told you to be careful, you didn't listen."

"So what, you run my life now grandpa?"

"No, you're free to make your own decisions but that one was pretty stupid."

"Listen, I'm going to find that pansy and I'm going to rip him several new assholes!"

"Good luck!" Cogliostro stared at Spawn with wide, enraged eyes.

"Old man, he has no idea who I am!"

"Right, but you also have no idea who he is!" Cogliostro got up from his seat. "He's the best demon slayer on Earth! He's the man who slew the anti-Christ!"

"I don't care!"

"You'd better! Because if Malebolgia finds out he's after you, he'll stop at nothing to destroy the slayer! Even if it means putting all of humanity in the crossfire!"

"I won't let that happen! I'm not going to be tricked into on of 'his' little schemes again!"

"You already are! When you engaged the demon slayer that put him directly on Hell's radar! Think of yourself like a scanner for Hell. You come in contact with one of Malebolgia's enemies or any other enemy of Hell, you put them on 'his' watch list!"

"Why doesn't that white-haired, pretty boy know this?"

"Why don't you?"

"I don't have time to screw around here old man! I've got a hunter to hunt."

"Are you deaf? You attack the slayer again or he attacks you, then you both invite Malebolgia to the confrontation. 'He' has wanted that slayer ever since he sent the Anti-Christ back! They all do! Every last ruler of Hell wants Dante! Every- last - one of them!"

"How do you know this?"

"Because this demon slayer has written history for hundreds of years and every time he has slipped from even The Devil's own grasp! You must try to convince the slayer that you are not harmful to humanity! It is the only was he will stop hunting you."

"Cower to him? Is that it? Beg for him not to finish me off? No way!"

"You listen to me Hell Spawn, if you don't then all of humanity will suffer! You will bring about a war that will rip this world down the middle! Malebolgia will send everything he's got to bring him down! If that happens, if that is allowed, then Dante will fight back with everything he's got! Believe me, it's a lot! The war between them will turn this planet into a caldron of hellish terror the likes of which you have never seen!"

"Enough! I tire of you old man! I'm going to find him and I will kill him!"

Spawn turned from Cogliostro and the old man watched him leave but before the demon left, Cogliostro had one more piece of advise to give him. "If you do this, if you invite this war, then you have fulfilled your final demonic initiation to Hell's army. You will truly become Malebolgia's general!"

Spawn slammed the door behind himself and walked out. Cogliostro looked down at the floor. And began speaking to himself. "Fine Hell Spawn, its your choice. Let the final battle commence!"

* * *

Dante entered a small Japanese mystical shop. He dragged himself inside and collapsed on a chair about five feet from the front desk. An old Japanese man came from the back and walked up to the desk. "May I…" He looked and saw that it was the demon slayer.

This Japanese man was a sort of an Earth bound lieutenant of Heaven. He would direct wayward souls from Hell or he would guide Heavenly warriors to targets. Almost like a military relay.

He knew who the slayer was. Hell, he was the only contact the slayer had in the city. He had been contacted by the slayer before Dante ever entered the city. He knew which side the slayer was playing for. At first, he was a little sketchy on the situation but Dante straightened him out. This happened years back.

The Japanese man rushed from behind the counter to Dante's side and said to him, "Jesus, that demon really did a number on you!" His voice was coated with a heavy Japanese accent but he could speak perfect English though. He put the slayer's arm over his shoulder and dragged him into a small room in the back. Past his store room and a left turn. A room with three walls, a hammock, and a small ten inch T.V with two long antennas out of the top.

The demon slayer fell asleep instantly and slept for about eight hours.

When he awoke he didn't remember where he was. The hot smell of tea awoke him. He couldn't place the smell but he definitely knew it was not the British nor the American kind.

He suddenly heard a voice and he aimed one of his guns in the direction. "It doesn't get any color but it does get cable." The old Japanese man was referring to the small T.V.

He saw the elderly man standing in the door frame to the room with a small tray. On the tray was a small sandwich and a small cup with steam coming from it.

The slayer shook his head in slight delight of the man's humor. He holstered the gun and accepted the tray from him. He had a little bit of a problem laying the tray down while he was still in the hammock. He managed to though and the first thing he did was take a bite out of the sandwich.

His body was back in perfect working order but he was so hungry though. He set the sandwich back down on the tray and picked up the cup of tea.

As he was about to take a sip, he watched the old Japanese man make a hand gesture to the outside store room and a chair slid itself over to him. He grabbed a hold and sat down in it. He turned the chair so that the back was face front so he was sitting on the chair backwards.

The slayer looked at the tea and then back at the old man. The old man said to him, "Go on, it's Uninshyia Tea. Very popular in southern Japan."

The slayer took a sip and about spit it back out of his mouth! The elder Japanese man just smiled and said, "I said southern Japan. I didn't say United States."

"Thanks." Dante was sincere.

The Japanese man's smile grew wider and said in reply to Dante's gratitude, "Please Dante, I get sick of your politeness - towards me anyway."

"My nature." Dante took another sip of the tea and again grimaced at it in repulsion. He put the cup down and then took another bite of the sandwich. He looked back at the old man and said, "Ryshi, do you know who that demon was?"

"Well I can tell you who he is."

Dante rolled his eyes.

"He is thee general of Hell's army!"

"Is that right?" Dante said calmly.

"This is not news you should take lightly!"

"Well I could have used it earlier Ryshi."

"I tried to get in touch with you but I couldn't find you."

Dante closed his eyes and began to think.

"Listen slayer, leave him alone. He's too much for even the likes of you!"

"Aww, didn't know you cared." Dante came off the hammock. "But - if he is who you say he is, then I should just try harder to kill him."

"Not necessarily, I do believe he is not out to harm humanity."

Dante just gave him a sarcastic look.

"I know it sounds crazy Dante but you have to listen. I believe that he is trying to be a good guy. I think he's just a little confused. Sometimes the line is hard to see on such a mutilated battlefield."

"I'm fighting in the same war just like him. Only he's on the other side. He's the enemy and I plan on not letting the bastard hit me that hard again."

"No! You two maybe in the same war but you're on two different fronts of the same side. War has changed Dante! You think its clear-cut anymore? Sometimes I don't know who's angel or devil anymore!"

"You know Ryshi - that's you problem. I just get paid and kill whatever monsters in my way. No matter who or what they are. Makes things so much simpler. Oh - and thanks for not talking in circles. I use to hate when you did that!"

"Listen, you already know the side your on because you had some direction that way. Him - he had no direction. Just point the gun and shoot. That was his duty."

"What are you talking about? You know, it doesn't even matter because I have my duty."

Dante walked past Ryshi and was about to leave the store room when Ryshi stood up and said, "Remember demon slayer, your father was a demon."

The boots on Dante stopped in their tracks and turned. He looked at the ground but he had his ear turned to Ryshi. "My father was in Hell because he was created there. From what I've heard from you, this demon use to be human, so he made the choice to be in Hell's army. He had his last chance along time ago.

I have a duty and I will fulfill it. I have a contract and I have never missed a contract - never!"

Dante walked out and Ryshi was left standing in his store room with a sad look on his ancient face. He began to approach the front when Dante re-entered and said, "By the way, you've got a customer." Dante then walked back out.

Ryshi walked up to the counter and the slayer was gone. He looked at the guy standing about a foot away from the desk and he was cloaked. Ryshi with a sad tone to his voice said, "Can I help you?"

The guy removed his veil and it was Cogliostro. Ryshi's eyes widened with shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cogliostro approached the desk and said to him, "So, did you convince the slayer to stop hunting down the Hell Spawn?"

"Gee, maybe I should ask you if you convinced that murdering demon that he shouldn't be messing with the best demon assassin in history?" Ryshi snapped back.

Cogliostro and Ryshi did not get along. In fact, they hated each other. The two of them though were somewhat together in this situation. They both knew that the whole planet would be in serious trouble if the two met again. They had felt the dimensional barriers begin to fade and Hell almost let loose the last time.

Cogliostro got a step closer and said, "Look I tried, he wouldn't listen!"

"Yeah well, that makes two of us." Ryshi said somewhat mad at himself.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Ryshi said confused and despaired.

"I think we should at least try to give it one more shot." Cogliostro was a little more hopeful then Ryshi but only a little.

"Un-uh and are you crazy?"

"We've got to try! If those two meet again then…"

"Yeah and if we get involved we're probably going to set them off more!"

"I don't think that's possible."

"They didn't listen to us before what makes you think there going to now?"

"Not a thing."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you, you know?"

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do! You know your still on Heaven's radar and if I was seen talking to you by one of my superiors, I would be in super deep shit!"

"What? They're still looking for me? Why bother with an old demon like me? Why don't they just leave me alone? I paid my dues damn it! Why do they still continue to…"

"Look, your not the issue here. We need to find those two and hope to God that they don't find each other."

"We could try leading them off each others trail."

"How?"

"That's a good question."

They both thought for a bit and Cogliostro got an idea. "Clown."

"What?"

"Spawn's little 'escort'. He's been wanting Spawn for awhile now and if I could get them to meet then his attention would be taken away from the slayer."

"Great, that works for the Hell Spawn but what about Dante?"

"What about him?"

"Fool, just because one is not hunting the other doesn't mean we can just sit back!"

"Well I know but maybe both of them would side against Clown and both would take care of him."

"Un-huh and then what? We all sit down together and have barbeque?" Ryshi was getting a little frustrated so his English was somewhat slipping.

"No. I just think that they'll know who there true enemies are."

"No, don't work that way Cogliostro. You know that!"

"Yes."

"I got it!" Ryshi said thrilled with happiness. "We just have to get Dante to focus on his employer and not his target."

"Who is his employer?"

"Chief of Civil Defense: Jason Wynn."

Cogliostro about collapsed from shock. "Does he know about…"

"No, he doesn't, but I don't intended to keep it that way. Trust me, if he knows who Jason Wynn is then he'll go after him first. I think."

"Well what the hell, it's a plan and I say we go for it."

"Alright, you take Spawn and I'll get Dante."

They both walked out of the shop to look for the two warriors.


	5. The Reasoning

Spawn was going through alleyways and condemned buildings very quietly. He was scanning the streets for the demon slayer while trying to stay out of the public's view.

As he came to another condemned building at the end of one of the many streets he had already searched down, he was stopped by Cogliostro. He came to an abrupt halt in the main entrance of the building.

The building was a condemned factory. Rats scurried around Spawn and cockroaches climbed over the rats to be close to the death they smelled on him. The floor was covered in small fragments of dirt and glass. Old rusted machines were the décor of the broken down facility. Chains hung from the rafters almost looking like they were trying to reach for Spawn just like the rats and cockroaches.

Cogliostro starred intensely on the Hell Spawn and in his old, rough voice simply said, "Your going the wrong way."

"Out of my way, old man." Spawn walked by him and Cogliostro followed with his eyes.

"I can lead you to somebody I think you should be more worried about."

"Then the white boy in the red coat? I highly doubt it."

"The Clown?"

Spawn stopped. He looked back at Cogliostro and said, "The Clown? He's here?"

"Yes. He never left Spawn."

"What kind of game are you playing, old man?"

"Just the game that you have been thrown into."

"Where is he?"

"You'll have to find him."

"You said you could lead me to him!"

Cogliostro extended his index finger past himself in the opposite direction that Spawn was heading before. Spawn just looked at Cogliostro and then back to the way he was pointing at.

"Alright, but then the slayer."

"Then the slayer."

Spawn took off in that direction and from out of the shadows of the broken building came Ryshi. He looked at Coglostro and he back at him. Then the old rebel just said, "Your turn."

Ryshi re-entered the shadows with a slight smile on his face. Cogliostro just watched him disappear back into the shade. He wondered if Ryshi could actually get Dante off of Spawn. He definitely knew that he would have a more difficult time with the slayer then he himself had had with Spawn.

* * *

Dante was calmly walking down a long narrow sidewalk looking for the demon. He couldn't sense his power anywhere. He saw a library and went in there. He sat at one of the desks inside and figured to take a break. He was only expecting to sit there for about five minutes. Little did he know it would turn into half-an-hour.

"Interesting book, isn't it?" Came this old oriental man's voice. Dante quickly turned his head in surprise knowing exactly who it was.

He saw Ryshi standing in one of the bookcase aisles. Reading a book called _Extermination: a recollection of one man's service in are CIA Black Ops Division._

Dante got a half-cocked smile on his face and said in his bold, cocky tone, "I wouldn't know."

Ryshi put the book up back where it belonged and pulled out another one. "Ah, now here's something really interesting!" Ryshi pulled up a chair next to Dante. "_Karl Attests: German decent, American assassin._ Now I think this one you might want to read."

Dante cocked a brow at him, "Why?"

Ryshi flipped to one of the pages in the book and read off of it. "_Karl was having lunch with his new supervisor that day. The day before mission 49. The mission where 49 innocent people lost there lives due to order by his new supervisor. For the sake of national security his name has been changed. Head of Civil Defense: Andrew Axler._" Ryshi glanced up at Dante, "Ringing any bells?"

Dante gave Ryshi a strange look. "Head of Civil Defense?"

"Look at the date, demon slayer." Dante glance down at the copyright. It read 1971. The same year Jason Wynn took over office of Civil Defense. Dante looked down at the table.

Dante raised his head back up to look at Ryshi, "I'm not really surprised. I could smell the stench of brimstone in his office. After I get that demon, I'm going after that madman!"

"Oh yeah! Listen to this!" Ryshi grabbed another book. This one was copyrighted 1988. The title of the book was _The Dough Boys_. Ryshi read off the back. "_This book is a factual documentation on the existence of a secret killer squad that exists in S. Korea. Approved by the S. Korean government and orchestrated by the Civil Defense department of America. A squad of about thirty boys little over fourteen. Trained for the sol purpose of war. Trained killers to eradicate the North Korean element in South Korea. This is there story._"

Dante looked at the floor.

Ryshi got another book out of the same section. "This one's a little more up to date." Copyright on the book was 1992. The title was _Billy Kincaid: The child murdering son of Senator Martin Kincaid._ Ryshi opened up the book and flipped to a page and read aloud from it. "_The child was found with her intestines wrapped around her_…"

"Enough! Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to know the monster that hired you. That you need to stop him first."

Dante gave him a questioning glare.

Ryshi couldn't believe that he wasn't making the connection. "Don't you get it? The demon was on his case before you got here, remember?"

Dante did.

"Well, if that demon is aloud to kill him he will go down to Hell and become a more powerful demon then the one you fought!"

"All the more reason I better find him!" Dante got up from the table and walked out of the library. Ryshi followed. "Don't you understand? Your enemy is not the Hell Spawn - it's this maniac."

Dante turned and jeered at Ryshi. "What are you talking about? Hell Spawn? Is that what he is? I've heard of them but never had the pleasure of facing one." Dante turned back down the sidewalk from the library.

Ryshi still tried to stop him. "Look Dante, you can't fight him! You'll open a doorway into Hell and the entire whole of humanity will be destroyed!"

Dante turned back at Ryshi.

Ryshi continued. "Listen, I didn't want to bring up that fact but it was the only thing I could think to stop you!"

"Why didn't you bring that up before?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Is there some other world ending, cataclysmic news your not telling me Ryshi?"

"Nothing." Ryshi lying through his teeth. Dante could tell it to. "I think you just need to think before you go fighting him again."

"Oh trust me, it'll be over before that gateway opens!" Dante walked off and Ryshi tried to stop him but it was no use. Dante was down the street and not listening to anything Ryshi had to say.

He could not believe that Dante was acting so foolishly. He didn't know whether it was the thrill of the hunt for taking down such a powerful demon or if Dante had a more secret agenda.

* * *

Ryshi turned back and didn't noticed the man with head phones and a directional microphone in one of the alleyways. The man pulled down a small microphone on his head set and spoke into it. "Mr. Wynn, did you catch all that?"

Wynn's voice came back over from the other end. "Yes. You may come back now."

The guy nodded to himself and took off his gear and skulked back into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Wynn put down the phone that he was talking to the guy from, folded his hands under his chin, and began to go deep into thought.

He then pushed a button on his phone and picked up the receiver. A deep machine-like voice came from the other end. "Yes Mr. Wynn?" It was Overkill.

"I think are little, red-cloaked errand boy is a little confused on which person he seems to be working for. If you could Overkill, I would like for you to straighten him out for me."

"How do you want it?"

"Just a few broken bones, a loss of bladder control maybe, but nothing too serious. Otherwise he may not be able to finish the job I'm paying him for."

Overkill just gave a slight pleased grunt and Jason hung up. He swiveled in his chair and awaited for Overkill to confront the demon slayer.


	6. The Train

**(A/N: This is a revised edition of The Train. Only one word was changed but it was changed for the better of a loyal reader. After some consideration, I came to the concluision that they were right to criticize as the orginal word should never be found anywhere in a Teen rated story.)**

* * *

Spawn entered a cold and desolate run down train depot. He walked over to one of the decommissioned trains and entered it. He ripped the door off and stepped inside. He almost floated inside.

The atmosphere was dark and alone. It made Spawn feel right at home. There was hardly any light and the furniture that still remained in the train was torn apart by time and insects. A strange wind howled through the car as Spawn stood in the train. He blended right in with the darkness.

When he was in, he began to head towards the front of the train. He went through two cars before finally getting to a car with a small man sitting on a chair. It was a small fat man but Spawn couldn't see his face. He believed that it was Clown because only one soul would look that way and be on this desolate train.

The chair spun around and sure enough there was Clown's horrible face staring at Spawn. He was slumped in the chair looking like the grotesque creature that he was. He smiled at Spawn and those rotten teeth showed clear as day. The yellow tint of them making Clown's face all the more horrible to look at. Spawn didn't even flinch, he just grumbled a bit.

"Hi Spawny!" Clown's voice was sickening to Spawn. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to just end this monster's life now or wait to see if some useful information might come pouring out of his mouth.

A small giggle came from Clown. "I thought you were going to miss the party?"

"What party?" Spawn's dark voice a conflicting tone to Clown's.

"The party that you're throwing! It's going to be a real scream! You know," Clown got up from the chair and pointed right at Spawn with hate in his eyes. "You've really pissed The Boss off before but he's willing to forgive you if you do this tiny, little favor for him!"

Spawn just sneered.

"The fairy in the red coat! The Boss has been hunting the bastard down for a long time! He's screwed up plenty of plans of The Big Man's! But now you at the Hell-ride helm, it seems that The Boss will finally get his revenge!"

"I'm not doing anything for him!"

"Oh you will! You signed the legal binding contract! You made THE DEAL!" The last words were deep and demonic. "You're the general! This is what you do for us! You turn red-capped heroes into chopped meat for the fire grinder. Oh yeah, you'll do it and you'll like it!

These are orders from the top: Seek and maim, and murder, and, kill, and destroy, and terrorize, and - now I'm going on! Oops."

Spawn clenched his fists tight.

Clown widened his eyes in sarcastic surprise. "Ut-oh?" He began to prance around like he was really scared. "Spawny's going to get me! I'm in trouble now! Don't hurt me Spawny, please!" He was down on his knees with his hands cupped in false prayer. "I'll be good, I swear. I'll drink milk and go to school everyday! I'll take all the Flintstone vitamins I can shove into my mouth and I'll even read the disclaimer labels over and over again. Oh please, don't hurt me!"

Spawn grabbed him by his dirty shirt and hoisted him right into the air. Spawn starred at him right in the eye. His green ones boiling with hate. "Shut-up you fat, indignant slob!"

"Oh yeah!" Clown said acting like he was getting turned-on by Spawn's evil words. Suddenly, this long snout blasted out of Clown's mouth and this huge, pale-clawed hand exploded out of his chest. This huge hand grabbed Spawn's throat and through a muffled choking sound, Clown said through the long snout, "Rock my world!"

Spawn was thrown across the car and Clown landed on his feet. He convulsed back and forth as this huge creature began to spawn from out of his body. Three horns popping out of it's head and it grew to almost fifteen feet high. Having to duck in the car because it was so enormous. The one horn on its head blasted through the roof of the car.

Spawn got up from the floor and looked at it calmly. He just simply said, "Now that's the one I wanted to talk to."

Violator roared at Spawn as he prepared for battle. Stomping right for Spawn, Violator's top horn on his head ripped a huge track in the roof. Spawn launched his chains and got Violator by the arms and neck and held him there. Violator struggled back and forth to rip the chains off. Spawn knelt back a bit to put more force on his chains. Spawn screamed out, "This time, you're mine!"

Violator suddenly ripped the chains off and headed hell-bent for Spawn. He rushed him, grabbed him, and rammed him right through the front of the train.

Spawn and Violator both blasted through the iron engine. They both landed on the tracks about twelve feet away. They bounced hard on the wooden tracks as they continued their rampage.

Spawn was still in the vise-like grip of Violator but not for long. The tail ends of his cape twisted and turned. They sprang to life as spikes and jammed themselves right into the anatomy of Violator. They cut and sliced through him until he let Spawn go.

Rolling out of the way, Spawn readied for another attack while Violator was on the ground healing himself. He had been eviscerated pretty badly. So it was going to take him longer then usual. Spawn knew that still didn't leave much time for an attack. He got up quickly and his hand swiftly turned into a huge blade. He drove the blade straight through Violator's mouth. The blade came out the other end and Violator convulsed with agony. The blade pierced right through the ground.

Violator, with all his strength, threw his hand up and broke the blade in two. Spawn fell to the ground as the blade reformed into his hand. Violator stood up having to use most of his might to pry his head off the ground. He threw himself around trying to expel the blade from his mouth. He finally grabbed it and tore it right out of his throat. When he did, a blast of green blood came flying out and the blade was covered in green blood and dirt from the ground. He threw it to the ground and went right back after Spawn.

Spawn though was ready. Violator landed a punch and Spawn went flying into a near by bench and stayed there for awhile. Violator jumped on him and growled right in his face. Spawn's foot turned into a curved blade and he drove it right into Violator's lower leg. Screaming out in pain, Violator backed off as he fell to the ground on one knee. His damaged leg had collapsed out from under him and he was favoring it. Spawn was going to take advantage of this. He rolled over to the discarded blade and picked it up. He charged at Violator and sliced him five times, the last one ending up in a throat cut.

Green blood splashed all over the ground soaking into it. Violator fell to the ground in pain. His throat was the worst. It was the hardest to heal since if his head had been completely cut off he would have been sent back to the fiery abyss. Violator wriggled around on the ground breathing heavily. Spawn was going to finish the job.

The blade formed back into his hand and he ominously swaggered over to Violator. Four huge spikes came launching right out of his wrist ready to tear Violator apart. Spawn reached back and drove his fist straight down. Violator grabbed his arm as he was now fully healed. He was on one knee now and Spawn hovered above him. He stood up as Spawn struggled to nail those spikes deep into him. He picked Spawn up and began to twirl him around like a lasso. Then, he let go and Spawn flew right through the big glass doors that lead into the rundown train depot and right out onto the street. He bounced up onto the sidewalk and laid in a pain filled heap.

He looked across the street dizzy from pain and saw an amazing sight. He saw that Dante was also engaged in combat. A big brutal machine was having it's way with him. Spawn saw that the demon slayer had noticed him. Spawn stood up very slowly still swaggering from pain. He saw that the machine was some new and improved Overkill. He had thought he had gotten rid of that measly assassin for good. Obviously not.

Violator suddenly exploded through a brick wall right in front of Spawn. He was on the other side of the street coming from the depot. He snarled at Spawn trying to intimidate him. All it did was infuriate him. Spawn was ready to go another round but he didn't know if he could survive another.

He hoped that maybe, just maybe, that Dante might lend him a hand. Spawn knew better though. He wasn't going to rely on some petty demon slayer to do his work for him. He would kill all three of them if he had to.


	7. The Easy Kill

Dante made it to his apartment. He slammed his guns and sword on the bed still in their holders and sat down. He cupped his face in his hands and began to rub his head. He was a little tired. He had been hunting that demon down all day and could not find him.

Dante sat there for about twenty minutes until he finally decided to go looking for the demon again. Grabbing his weapons, he got up and walked down the hall. He got to the head of the steps when he dodged to his right and pressed himself up against the wall. He didn't know why. It was like a reflex reaction to something he wasn't quite sure of yet. He listened to the noises down stairs.

He heard a very deep machine-like voice. "I know he's here. Save yourself the pain and tell me which room he's in."

Dante heard another voice. The old black man. "He's upstairs in room six!" Dante rolled his eyes. Knowing full well that the enquirer was Overkill and that the old black man was dead.

He then heard a scream and then a crushing, tearing sound. He heard a small laugh come from the killer cyborg. Dante listened as a rumbling sound came in small intervals. He knew it was Overkill walking up the stairs. He calmly walked back to his room for the killer cyborg. He didn't come though.

He busted back out the door and was ready to fight the huge machine monster but he saw nothing. He heard nothing. Dante looked around trying to catch a hint of the killer. He knew he was somewhere close because the brimstone smell was abundant in the hallway. He could literally taste the stink of Hell the smell was so strong.

He suddenly saw Overkill burst out of one of the rooms and look at him directly. Dante stared at him right back. Dante was wondering why Overkill had come looking for him. He didn't wonder for too long.

"Mr. Dante. Your suffering is to be dealt out by the request of Mr. Wynn."

Dante just cocked his head in disgust. He made a small huff of surprise at the stupidity. "Really? One: It's just Dante. Two: Mr. Wynn is an idiot for sending you to do his dirty work. I mean let's face it, you obviously are no match for me."

Overkill was surprised. "What? I will rip you apart and then drink your blood!"

"That's just nasty! Has anybody ever told you, you may want to seek mental counseling?"

Overkill growled at Dante. A slight bit of slobber drooling from his mouth.

Dante just looked at Overkill menacingly. "You spit on my coat I swear to God…"

Overkill charged Dante and rammed him through the wall behind them. They both crashed through and fell with a bounce on the pavement. They crashed down like two cars that fell from the sky. Both of them rolling off in a different direction. Overkill was the first to his feet while Dante took a little more time for recuperation.

When they were both up, Overkill again made the first offensive maneuver. Overkill raised his arm high and was going to plant it right into Dante's head but Dante quickly got out his sword and reflected the attack. Overkill's arm bounced off the steel blade and he went tripping backwards. Dante then jumped up in the air and swung his sword like a tornado. He landed two slices with his sword and almost cut Overkill's arm and head off. Overkill was knocked back some but only for a few seconds. He came back with a barrage of bullets from his knuckles. There were four, small machine guns in his knuckles and he trained them right on Dante with his left hand. Dante dodged every one though and got up enough strength to plunge his sword deep into Overkill's hand.

There was a minuet spark of blue electricity that came out of Overkill's hand. The spark was followed by a small burst of flames. He flung his damaged hand away from Dante which ripped the sword from Dante's grip. Overkill flung his arm side to side just once and the sword flew onto the ground. Overkill then slammed his burning fist into the ground and the flame went out.

He raised his head up to see where Dante was and Dante was still standing in the same spot. He had his two guns out and was just giving Overkill this smirk. Dante then let loose with a few blasts from his guns. Overkill was rocked a bit and went back a step or two. Continuing the assault, Dante rolled over to his sword and picked it up. He then got back on his feet still shooting at the lumbering hulk of metal.

Dante kept the onslaught up until he was close enough in the streets to get his sword close. He again went for the air tornado strike but this time Overkill was ready. He grabbed the sword with his good hand and then slammed Dante into the ground while he was still holding onto the blade.

Dante fell hard and made an indentation in the ground. Overkill ripped the sword from his hand and again threw it to the ground. After that, he grabbed Dante's coat by the back and picked him straight up. He then forced Dante's face towards his messed up hand. He was going to mangle his face in the mangled metal!

Dante brought his hands up just in time and held onto Overkill's arm straining not to be forced into the horrid machinery. Dante brought up his feet and nailed Overkill right in the bottom jaw. Overkill's jaw flashed with blue voltage but didn't burst into flames like last time with his hand destroying it.

Overkill took a step back at the shot and Dante flipped right back onto his feet. He had enough time to pick up his sword and go for another blow. This time he got Overkill in the leg. He drove his sword deep into his knee cap. About five trails of blue voltage traveled up the sword from the knee and Overkill fell off of it. Dante ripped his sword out before he fell to the ground. Overkill crashed into the ground like a huge metal boulder and began staring at his destroyed knee.

Dante walked over to Overkill and said, "I've faced things bigger and stronger then you before. Like that bunny rabbit that bit that kid's hand. I tell you, that Mr. Hopper was quite the nuisance. "

He raised his sword up and was about to chop Overkill's head off when Overkill raised his hand up in a plea gesture. "Don't, You're right! I should have known better then to mess with you."

Dante slowly lowered his sword and looked at Overkill looking like some kind of gentile giant. Dante just smiled and said, "That's alright, it's okay. Just doing what you were told." Overkill shook his head in embarrassed agreement. Dante put his sword on his shoulders and began to walk away turning his back on Overkill. He was about to put his sword back in its sheath when he was suddenly rammed into a brick wall.

With sick delight Overkill smiled as he then got close to Dante's ear and said, "The boss just wanted me to damage you a bit but now I think I'll just kill you!"

Dante turned his head to speak. And said, "Well, if you want to kill me, let me give you some advise."

Dante grabbed his sword strongly and then rammed it backwards right into Overkill's stomach. He jumped out of the hole and forced him straight into a car on the opposite side of the road. Dante then leaned back and said, "Don't let me do that!"

Dante ripped his sword from Overkill and turned to face him. Overkill was bent backwards over this destroyed car. He was almost stuck there. Lots of those blue electrical bolt were jumping out of his gapping wound. He put his damaged hand over it in agony from the attack. Overkill was mortally wounded. He wouldn't last long and Dante knew this.

He finally got out and Dante was about to strike but Overkill got him first. He took his good hand and launched a small missile from it. Dante just smiled at the missile and jumped on it. With one foot he balanced on it and flipped it around and sent it right back Overkill's way. Overkill dodged out of the way and fell to the ground.

The car was blasted into pieces becoming a fiery mess of rubber and steel. Overkill laid on the ground getting worse by the minute. He looked up at Dante and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Dante - duh."

Dante raised his sword again and again Overkill raised his hand in a plea motion. Dante's wasn't going to fall for it this time but this time was different. This time, Overkill wrapped his good hand around Dante's head and got a good grip on it. Dante went down at the crushing power. Overkill got up with Dante still in hand.

He then spun around and rammed Dante right through a building opposite the burning car. When Overkill rammed him straight through that, he rammed him through another building and they came out on another street. He then rammed him through another and again they came out on another street. Overkill repeated this five times before the two finally came to a nasty street and Overkill dropped Dante from exhaustion.

Overkill dropped to one knee as now both his hands covered the hole in his stomach. Dante shook off the rubble from the buildings and stared at Overkill. Dante knew that Overkill didn't have much time left.

He began to lift his sword again when he saw across the way - the demon! The demon he had been looking for. The general of Hell. Hell Spawn! He looked at Spawn and Spawn back at him as a humongous demon came crashing through a wall at Spawn. This demon was big and Dante could feel a strong brimstone presence about it.

Dante first had to finish off Overkill though. He raised his sword and was about to cut Overkill's head off. Suddenly, Overkill sprang to life. He raised his damaged arm and Dante's sword came crashing down on it. The blade was now stuck in the hunk of metal. Then Overkill raised up his good hand and had a huge missile come out of it. Dante watched as the projectile fired out of an opening that had formed in Overkill's hand. He saw as the missile glided out and went straight for his face. Dante swiftly took one hand off the hilt of his sword and aimed one of his guns straight for the missile. The barrel and the missile came mere millimeters from each other. Dante had only time to fire one shot but it was enough.

The bullet made the missile exploded and both Overkill and Dante were blown away. Dante landed on the left side of the street while Overkill was severally damaged over in the corner of a building. Dante was the first to rise to his feet. He looked over at Overkill and saw that most of his right torso side was gone. Thousands of blue electric bolts jumped out of him. He was breathing very heavy and his metal body was laying on the ground. He was finished.

Dante slowly walked over with his sword still in hand. He raised it up and as Overkill lied there, damaged beyond repair, Dante hesitated. He slowly put his sword back down and knelt down to come eye-to-eye with Overkill. "Hey, you listening?"

Overkill's head slightly moved towards Dante's. Dante grabbed Overkill by the head and looked at him. Those red, glowing, machine-like eyes ready to be dim forever. Flickering like a bulb ready to burn out. Dante spoke, "If your still alive, better get Wynn on the hotline. Tell him I'm coming after him next!"

Dante angrily let go of his head and put his sword back in his sheath. He looked at Overkill for a split second and then said, "Too easy."

Dante then turned and walked away. He ripped out his guns and saw Spawn and the big, white-skinned, lizard-like demon still going to town on each other. Dante was more then willing to make it a three way fight.


	8. The Handicap

Spawn got up and looked at Violator dead in the face. Suddenly, his chains launched and wrapped around Violator. Violator was tripped up and then dragged closer to Spawn. Spawn got this green aura over him and a huge blade formed out of his arm. He raised it high and plunged it deep into Violator's chest. A blast of green blood came spewing out. Spawn twisted the blade in the wound as he yelled out with pleasure.

Spawn got closer as he drove the blade deeper. Violator suddenly wrapped his hand around Spawn's neck and drove his top head horn right into the Hell Spawn's head. The yellow horn went deep into Spawn's cranium. Spawn pulled back hard and both the blade and the horn slide out of their respective wounds. His chains slipped off the big demon like wet whips.

Spawn fell hard on the ground and held his head with both hands. A river of green blood oozed out of his head running down his face and dripping down onto the ground. Spawn moaned with pain as the wound slowly healed.

Violator was holding his chest as he stood up. His blood also staining the ground. His wound also starting to heal back up. When it was complete, Violator was tired but still ready to fight. He raised his hand with claws outstretched. He was ready to rip a hole right in Spawn as Spawn still laid on the ground healing.

Suddenly, this big explosion rocked them both. They both looked over at the demon slayer and they both now were watching the fight happening. They saw Dante recover and saw that Overtkill was laid out. Not dead but damn near it.

Spawn was fully recuperated and snaked one of his cape tails over to Violator's ankle. It wrapped around and before Violator had a chance to react, the cape tail tripped him. As Violator plummeted to the ground, Spawn had one of his chains go right up at Violator's head. It had four spinning blades on them twice as big as blender blades.

The chain went right into Violator's mouth and ripped right through the back of his head. Green blood gushed like a broken fountain everywhere. Violator tried to pull back but gravity said otherwise. Spawn moved out of the way to let him fall. He then had his one chain sticking out of Violator's head wrapped around the head horn and latch onto the top with the spinning blades.

He pulled up Violator like that to his feet and starred at him. Violator actually looked like a white, deformed worm dangling off a chain hook. Spawn grabbed a hold of Violator's long bottom jaw and was going to rip it right off his face. Spawn could hear the cracking of bones as he tugged on the jaw.

Violator brought his huge arms up and brought them down hard on Spawn's arms. He had to hit Spawn's arms twice more to get the hold off his jaw. He then grabbed Spawn's neck and began to choke him. Spawn crumpled up and began to falter at the crushing grip of Violator. He grabbed Violator's wrists trying to separate the large hands from his own throat. Violator began seeing those green eyes of Spawn fade in and out like a fading, railroad warning light. His grip getting tighter on the throat of the renegade general.

The big, white demon rearred his head like a mad horse and the chain came loose from his mouth. With it came Violator's green blood and the chain fell to the ground and back into Spawn like a dying snake.

Dante looked over at the two and slowly walked over to them with his two guns in hand. Making a pose reminiscent of a slow dance. "What do we have here? Why, it seems to be an albino gecko giving a thrashing to Al." Dante walked right up to the two and looked at them both calmly. He had a short smile on his face as both the demons struggled with one another. Dante then looked over at Spawn and said in a calm, cocky like manor, "Oh come on! He's not that big."

Violator quickly looked at the demon slayer but did not let go of Spawn's throat. It's not that he didn't know who he was, he just had an old score to settle with Spawn.

Dante's eyes did not turn off of Spawn when he said, "I'd get ready if I were you."

Dante spun one of his guns right in front of himself and then brought the barrel right to the Violator's chest. He pulled the trigger faster then either Spawn or Violator could count how many times and the bullets ripped through the chest and back of Violator. The hellish vanguard was forced away from Spawn's throat and went flying backwards right into an alleyway and disappeared into total darkness.

Spawn crashed down choking for air. He rubbed his throat still feeling the effects of Violator's strangle hold. Dante looked at him with a sick little delight seeing him in agony.

Dante held his two guns in preparation for both Spawn and Violator. Violator came out of the darkness of the alleyway with both of his arms out stretched, gripping the building walls that made up the alley. A massive amount of drool was dripping from his odd-shaped maw.

The green eyes of Spawn had been relit with anger. He looked at the demon slayer with hate. He had wanted to finish Violator off himself. There was no need for Dante to do what he did. Looking at Dante pissed that he had gotten involved with their quarrel, Spawn yelled out at Dante, "This is between him and me, slayer!" He said pointing to Violator.

Violator just growled at Dante bobbing his head like a hungry snake. For once, Violator agreed with Spawn.

Dante just looked at them both with a stone cold stair. He walked out into the middle of the street with no cars in the general vicinity. He believed that maybe the citizens of New York were finally getting wise to him and Spawn's presence. That they shouldn't go anywhere near them. It reminded Dante of an old western movie he had seen. The thrill for him was indescribable. His grip on his two guns tightened. His brow lowered in silent anxiety of battle. Standing between the two ominous forces. Wanting both of them to attack him. He said to himself, "Well, isn't this cool! The good," He said point to himself with his guns in-hand, "The bad," He said, pointing at Spawn, "And the - the umm - the absolutely, fucking grotesque!" Now pointing at Violator.

Getting this slight sneer on his face, Dante lowered his head. Talking to more himself then actually to the two, he said, "This is going to be extremely - entertaining!" He swung his head up with this wide-eyed look and crossed his two arms against each other, each gun pointing at one of the demons. He began to wildly fire at them keeping a deadlock aim on them both.

Spawn had his two chains appear and they began to spin like a whirlwind creating a vortex which the bullets were destroyed in. Violator just whipped back into the alleyway dodging the onslaught all together.

Dante quickly put back his guns and ripped his sword out with lighting speed, jumped in the air, twisted in midair, and then flung his sword right at Spawn. The sword's blade went right through the spinning chains and nailed Spawn right in the chest.

Spawn went flying backwards and landed about twenty feet away. Dante landed on his feet slightly bent over. He stood up and looked right at the alleyway Violator had disappeared in. He had a half-cocked smile cross his face and looked up to the roof of one of the building that made-up the alley. Violator launched himself right at the slayer, snarling all the way down. Dante took a step back. This thing was a bit better then what he originally thought. Violator and Dante both slamed into the ground and both of them struggled with each other. Violator picked Dante up and flung him down the street into obscurity.

A small, animal-like grin went across Violator's face and he turned his attention to Spawn. He went over to Spawn who was still struggling to recuperate from the sword. Violator ripped the blade right from his chest and held on to it. He picked Spawn up off the ground as the wound healed itself. Violator then pointed to himself and then at Spawn and then harshly pointed at the direction he flung Dante in. He was suggesting that he and Spawn team up against the demon slayer. Spawn knew what he was getting at. Spawn grabbed the sword from Violator's grip and said a small sentence in the most evil tone of voice, "My pleasure."

Dante was about a block or two away. He still had a death grip on his guns as he got up from the damage he had left in his wake from being flung by Violator. He shook his head and looked down the street seeing both demons coming right for him with Spawn totting his sword. Dante sneered a bit and said, "Using my own weapon against me? You two are in for a serious ass-kicking!"

Suddenly, as Spawn and Violator got close to Dante, Spawn plunged the sword deep into Violator's chest! Violator screamed in pain and went down to his knees. Spawn twisted the sword deeper into him. He reached his head around over by Violator's and spoke in his ear. "What makes you think I would make the same mistake twice?" He plunged the sword even deeper as the hilt was now touching the demon's skin. Violator fell on the ground in agony.

Spawn looked back at Dante and said, "Now, as for you?"

Dante spun his guns behind his head and then placed both guns' sights right on Spawn.

Spawn's eyes thinned with anticipation. Dante looked down to the demon's side. He spun around, lowered his stance, and aimed Ivory at the ground by Spawn's feet, and shot off one shot. Spawn began to turn his head but he was too late. He already saw Violator holding on to his hand with this gaping hole right in his hand. The sword at his side covered in green blood. Violator had pulled the sword from his chest and Dante had saved Spawn from Violator. Spawn was shocked not having his life saved for a long time or even seeing somebody strong enough to do it.

Dante ran at the two of them and Spawn spun back around to face him. He launched his chains and both of them were shot away by Dante. They went back a bit acting like stunned serpents but went right back at Dante. Even though Spawn had gained a new found respect for the demon slayer he still knew he was an enemy. Dante shot at the chains three more times before jumping sideways in the air. He went right up in the air and shot away one chain and then the other gun he shot two shots right into Spawn's head. The renegade general of Hell went down while the loose chain of his missed Dante completely.

Dante landed on the ground, rolled front ways, holstered his guns, and grabbed his sword in one fluid motion. He looked at Spawn thinking of one thing: Taking his head right off.

What Dante wasn't looking at was a white, tall form that rose behind him standing at over double his height. Hovering over him opening its mouth wide and suddenly engulfing Dante! Violator raised up with Dante's legs sticking right out of his mouth. Violator grabbed Dante's ankles and began to shove him deep into his gullet.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets blasted out of Violator's back. They tore up his back sending a river of green blood coming out of his wounds. Violator pulled Dante out of his mouth and the bullets followed up Violator's back blowing the back of his head off and destroying one of his eyes. Dante was ripped right out of his mouth firing his guns. After he was out, Violator fell to the ground in a mangled state. Green blood running everywhere.

Dante was covered in saliva but he just shook it off. He then put back his guns and ripped his sword out. Dante more then angry at Violator - he was furious! He raised his sword high ready to decapitate Violator. He growled with anger. "You know, I was willing to let you scurry away but no! You had to drool over my coat. You don't screw with my coat!"

Suddenly, a chain came out of nowhere and wrapped around the sword. Dante struggled against the chain but it was no use. He looked and saw Spawn standing tall.

Dante then got raised in the air by the chain still wrapped around his sword. The chain then flung like a whip letting go. Dante flew into a building about ten yards away. Spawn began to walk over to Violator and said to himself, "If anyone's going to send this piece of trash back to the inferno, it's going to be me!"

The same chain that had slung Dante along with his sword, suddenly launched right down at Violator's head. Violator caught it though and struggled with it. The chain had two blades spring from it and cut the fingers right off Violator's hand releasing the grip.

Violator rolled out of the way and the chain struck the road. It bounced off the pavement and wriggled around. Violator got up quickly and knocked the chain out of the way as he got his hand wrapped around Spawn's throat and the chain tried a sneak attack for Violator's ankle but Violator stepped on it and held it there. Violator growled in Spawn's face ready to kill him.

Dante suddenly came running with his sword and swung it in the air and tried to bring it down on Violator's neck. Violator's long arm span prevailed though. Violator got his other hand around Dante's neck as well. He dragged Dante close to Spawn and began to choke them both. Both Dante and Spawn were at the mercy of Violator.

He picked them right off their feet and began to strangle them. Dante and Spawn looked at each other. Suddenly, Spawn wrapped one of his chains around Dante's sword and Dante raised it right up between Violator's eyes. The one still trying to repair itself. Violator saw the point of the sword staring him dead in the face. Spawn's chain wrapped right around it with more then three dozen sharp, curved spikes sprouting from the chain like an angry, metal vine.

Dante then plunged the chain sword right in between Violator's eyes and his grip was released. Dante and Spawn fell to the ground in a jumbled state.

Violator writhed in pain as he tried to get the sword out of his head. Dante and Spawn reacted fast. Spawn's chains began to spin like a chainsaw chain while Dante got a hold of the hilt and ripped the blade upwards with the chain cutting through Violator's cranium.

The chain and the sword came out of his head leaving it split wide open. Green blood blasting out of the gaping hole like a geyser. Violator was too hurt by the wound to heal it quickly. Dante and Spawn went to either side of Violator. Dante raised his sword while Spawn turned his arm into one. They both launched themselves in the air and each one took a slice at Violator's neck decapitating him!

Violator's head flew off in two different pieces while his headless body fell right next to it. All the pieces of Violator bleeding out a river of green blood soaking the gravel of the street. Violator had been sent back to Hell!


	9. The War Begins

**(A/N: Last chapter! Read & review. I just want everybody to know right now that I am ending on a cliffhanger and that I do have plans for a sequel but it will not be published for a very long time. This is just something I did for fun and when the mood strikes I will do another one. As for this one, I hope you enjoyed it because this was one of the most fun projects I have worked on and gotten the most reader feedback from. I have quite a few of you to thank for that. You know who you are!)**

* * *

Spawn and Dante looked at each other. Dante and Spawn locked eyes. Those blue human eyes gazed deeply at those green lights of Spawn. They both wanted to kill each other. They stood still as Dante sheathed his sword. Spawn's arm went back to normal. Dante close his eyes and breathed in the air. He was relishing the air. He knew that they were going to fight again. This was what he lived for. Maybe Spawn did this because he felt forced to but Dante did this because he loved it.

Spawn began to encircle Dante menacingly while Dante stood calm and poised. He ripped out his guns ready for something from Spawn.

Suddenly, Spawn's cape came alive and flew out Spawn's sides like red bat wings. Dante was a little intimidated as the cape wavered in the air with absolutely no wind.

A bright green glow came over Spawn and his green eyes were glowing more then usual. He was brimming with evil energy. His monstrous powers going through the roof. Dante took a step back as Spawn's cape seemed to grow as the green light got brighter.

Dante held onto his guns tight waiting for some kind of monstrous attack. His defenses on full alert. His own coat began to waver from the power of Spawn.

Dante aimed his guns straight at Spawn ready to fire. Spawn's both arms turned into huge blades and he held both of them up close to his face ready to attack and Dante knew it.

Spawn's green aura faded and Spawn launched at Dante. Dante began shooting and launched himself backwards to the ground as he did. Spawn crashed into Dante's feet and Dante flipped Spawn as he fell. Dante still continued the destructive onslaught as they both were on the ground. Spawn got up quickly and so did Dante. He spun his guns right in front of him crossing his arms and spun his guns right back into their holsters and ripped his sword out.

Spawn scraped the two blades together making green sparks fly at Dante. They both charged each other and both hit the others blades. Dante's sword collided with Spawn's two blades. They stood struggling against each other as the three fine sharp pieces of steel pushed on each other. The three blades became red hot with friction.

Dante and Spawn stared at each other their faces only inches apart. Their eyes locked on the other. Each was the others match. This struggle would probably decide the outcome of the entire fight.

Sparks began to fly from the friction of the three blades. Suddenly a bright spark launched from them and flew into the air. The both of them had not noticed it, not yet. This spark bursted and a small black vortex was born. It grew quickly becoming almost twenty feet tall in size. It took up most of the road and was about the size of a small building.

Dante and Spawn stopped struggling with each other. They knew exactly where the vortex went. Spawn could feel the familiarity of Hell's fire. Dante could smell the brimstone coming from the swirling black hole. It was definitely a gateway to Hell.

They both looked at it feeling the familiarity of the essence from the other side. Spawn walked over to the other end of the vortex and looked on the other side and saw nothing. It was like a giant coin standing tall. Both sides swirling with blackness.

A strange suction was coming from it as it stood on the road. Spawn and Dante both felt guilt for bringing this upon the world. They both knew secretly that their battle had caused this rift. Both knew that things can go in and things can come out. Spawn and Dante could both feel a presence on the other side. A force - an array of beings. They could feel an entire army on the other side. They could also feel this dominate force on the other side. A force that commanded them all. Dante and Spawn looked at each other. They knew that neither was at bigger fault and that both of them were equally guilty.

Suddenly, they felt something coming. It felt like it was coming straight from the vortex. That it was going to burst right through the opening. Spawn and Dante got ready for anything except for what happened next.

A voice from the other side came out of the vortex. It entered their minds. Dante knew it was a powerful demon. Spawn recognized it as Malebolgia's. His master was angry. "Dante! You dare to challenge me and my general? I knew my general would allow Armageddon to begin! Chaos will commence! I needed someone like you Dante for my general to lock in battle with. Someone like you, just the type I created Simmons to destroy! I created Spawn out of the best because I need the best to deal with someone like you. To have two powers of such magnitude to rip a hole into this plain for my armies to slide through!

Now all you have to do my child is kill Dante and their will be no one left to oppose us. The Earth will be mine at last and with you by my side, as top commander, we will march to the gates of Heaven and burn them down!"

Spawn's arms returned to normal and he said, "No!"

The voice went on with both warriors listening on. "We will destroy the cosmos and create a new universe! One with a natural order. Bow down to the new god, the both of you!"

Dante spun his sword in front on him, "Bow - to you? I'm the one demons' nightmares are made out of! At the end of all this, your skinny ass will bow to me!" Dante said pointing his sword right at the vortex. "Hell didn't know what hell was till I came along!"

A loud roar came from the vortex and a powerful force pushed at the both of them. Fear was nonexistent. The two stood proud against the vortex.

Spawn then said as the powerful force pushed at them more, "Go ahead, come out of that portal so I can beat you down!"

Dante looked over at Spawn and yelled out, "I say we don't give him the chance! Let's shut him up for good!"

Spawn nodded his head in agreement.

The voice yelled which drove the two back. Not to mention that the suction had stopped and now this powerful force was trying to drive them back. "Get back! You foul minions! Kill him my son - kill him now!" Spawn started walking as well as Dante against the strong hurricane-like wind blasting out of the vortex. The wind was hot. So hot that buildings around them were starting to melt.

"You will pay for you insubordination my child! And you Dante..." Malebolgia said.

Dante sneered as he walked. He sheathed his sword and said in defiance, "Better say something good because it's the last thing you're ever going to say!"

"You have been the biggest nuisance of all time! You, at first, only destroyed some of my minions and then scratching your way all the way up to the anti-Christ! You caused him to turn his back on his own father! I will drink of your blood in Hell for all eternity! You and your father's! I will storm the regions of Heaven searching for Sparda and when I find him, you both will share the same fate! You both will burn in the ashes of this world for all time!

I will burn the Earth to asunder and you two will be at the ground floor watching its decimation! You will watch as the world is turned to a new Earth - a scorched Earth! One of burnt remains of an old kingdom and standing tall of a new one. A new one of pain and suffering! A kingdom of fire and malice.

My general will learn his place with time. As the eons go by he will forget his whore of a wife Wanda and will stand by me!"

Spawn screamed against the voice, "Never!"

"You will learn that your existence is to serve me! You are Hell Spawn and you are mine! Mine for all eternity! I am your master and you will abide by me even if it takes me another ten thousand years to do it! Love will die and hate will reign!"

Spawn and Dante entered the vortex and the swirling blackness disappeared. Spawn and Dante were now stuck inside Hell and they were going after one of the most powerful demons in Hell. The lord of the the eighth plain, Malebolgia.

* * *

Overtkill crawled over to Violator's mutilated corpse and laid himself against a wall. Overtkill was in a bad way and was only a few minutes from death.

Another swirling vortex came into view and suddenly these evil little minions started to appear from out of it. Overtkill watched as the final attack on Earth by Hell was in its first stages.

He then looked back at Violator. A strange hellion voice entered Overtkill's mind. He couldn't tell who it was but it sound very dominate. It also sounded very dashing and suave like a young car salesmen. 'I think we could help each other. Let the small minions merge you and the dead evil on the ground.'

Overtkill was about dead when he agreed. The small minions began to flock over to him and ripped him apart merging him and Violator together. White flesh and armor becoming one! It was brutal but Violator would soon be back in action and he would be better then ever now with Overtkill's armor and his power being almost double what it used to be. It would take the small minions some time to complete the process but the main goal was to get Violator back in working, breathing condition.

Violator would become a Hellish machine of destruction not even the powers of Spawn and Dante combined would be able to stop him. Nothing would!

Violator knew Hell inside and out. Spawn and Dante would be lost. The two would never find their way out and in their confusion, he would strike and kill them both. Then he would become the new general of Hell. He would lead the charge onto Heaven and Earth. He would show no remorse, no pity, no fear. He would become the savior of Hell. He would be a savior in Hell. He may even become the new anti-Christ! The kingdom of fire must be born. It would be born!

Meanwhile Dante and Spawn were in Hell. It would be a long hard road but little did they know that both of them were about to be put to the ultimate test. To make the Devil cry!


End file.
